A Chance
by Narukko
Summary: Abused by his step-father, held captive, and guilt stricken. It seemed as if the only thing left to do for Riku was to give up hope...that was until a memory of a enchanting brunette resurfaces. What could Kami-sama have in store for these boys future?
1. To Dwell

A/N: I am re-revising my story and continuing on again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas or characters pertaining to the original Kingdom Hearts storyline and/or characters…just my bag of pebbles *sigh*

**Warning**: There will be **LEMONS** and **YAOI** in this story, hence the rating "**M**." Please find another story if this is not to your liking. Have a great day!

**Chapter 1 **

**To Dwell**

It was dark; there was an essence of pain swelling in a mixed net, coating the black abyss in its web. The black confines held a massive amount of anger, desire, and loathing. Riku knew exactly what was causing this disruption in his happiness. It was the one thing responsible for his misery, the one being that managed to tear his entire existence apart. His step-father.

He once had something that resembled a smile grace his face, appearing rarely except in times of complete bliss. He tried to remember the last time he smiled; he hasn't been blessed with its return in such a long, long time. How long has it been? How long has it been since the last time he laughed? Hell, since the last time he's heard a laugh._ 'Hell if I know.' _A sadistic scoff was released from his lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

Riku looked at the chain on his ankle once more and sighed, he cautiously shifted his left leg from its embedded position on his mattress, eliciting a soft jingle from the chain attaching his foot to the bed. The boy winced as a jolt of white hot pain shot throughout his entire left ankle from the small movement. A defeated sigh escaped his cracked pale lips.

'_It's definitely a bad sprain…'_ The teen thought. He was familiar enough with the pain of injuries to understand his ankle was going to take some time to heal. The blonde attempted to recall when the event causing his discomfort occurred, slowly shifting through his recent memories of his step-father's last visit. He scoffed, a sadistic smirk appearing on his abused lips. Usually he was able to forget the time spent with his step-father, but that time had been different. About a year after the beatings started, all the pain began to blend together. Slowly a slap to the face began to register as a broken bone, split lip, or black eye. He would just simply retreat; fall back into the black abyss of his mind. There he could watch as his step-father took out the frustrations of daily life on his body, just as if he were watching a twisted lifetime movie.

"Bastard…" Riku had to discontinue his search, his attention snapping to the surroundings outside his confined room as a disturbance in the silence was broken. Aquamarine eyes drifted towards the entrance of his prison, trying to calculate future events. There was a soft shuffling outside of his beaten door, the sliver of light below dancing with the shadows of someone's feet. His breath was caught in his throat, panic starting to rear its nasty head in the back of Rikus mind. Instantly regretting speaking that defiant word out loud, he had let himself slip. If the insult was actually heard a harsh beating was soon to follow, surely resulting in the status of his ankle evolving to that of beyond repair.

The blondes' heart pounded rapidly against his chest, his fear spiking as every dreaded second passed. _'Did he hear me?'_ Sea blue eyes watched in anticipation as the handle to his door was being disturbed by the sound of a fumbling key. Riku shut his eyes tightly, praying for some miracle to distract Sepheroth away from his fury.

'_Oh Kami-sama not again...' _He desperately repeated these words, clinging to them as if they were his only hope. His panic rose to a climax as the realization that his desperate prayers went unheard, the portal to his prison cracking open with a jolt. He could feel the pain coming already. His body began to quiver in fear. What was it going to be this time? Another blow to the head? Being cut by that retched knife? Another black eye? Or maybe the burner this time? He flinched as more footsteps were heard, his body trying to curl into itself in an attempt to protect his vitals as a natural defense mechanism. Turquoise eyes widened in shock from the intense pain stemming from his ankle. _'Fuck! How could I have forgotten about a fucking sprained ankle?'_ He mentally beat himself over the head for letting something so important slip. The blonde tensed, he had forgotten about his current situation. He was about to be visited by the devil himself. He slowly tuned into his senses, taking in the reality presented before him. He waited for the blows to come, only to be met with absence.

'_Wait…what?'_ Aquamarine pools widened as he examined a perfectly unchanged room, no other living body present. His attention was shifted to the cracked door resting parallel from his bedside, he could hear voices. Riku strained his ears, trying to decipher the mumbling into coherent words.

"Take…reak…you have…so hard…lax." He recognized that gentle voice, an angel coaxing away his most dreaded nightmare. It was his mothers. The teen tilted his head, aiming his ear towards the portal. He longed to hear her speak more, he needed it. It had been so long since he heard his mother's soothing voice.

"Aerith…the brat…disre…me…" Riku cringed. He knew that voice too well; the sound reminded him of the sharpening of a sword.

"Please…made…some food…ome eat." His ears strained to hear more of his mother's soft voice, relishing in the small blessing.

Riku bit back tears as he thought of the last time his mother came to see him. The memory was burned into his head like a dreadful repeated nightmare. It was about seven months ago, the same time the beatings started to get more serious than cuts and bruises. His mother had come in to comfort the boy, bandaging his wounds, apologizing endlessly as tears trailed from her beautiful green eyes. The teen smiled continuously, enjoying the company of his beloved mother. Riku put in his best effort to console the sobbing woman, assuring her that he was in fact "alright" and she needn't worry over him. He could never blame her, knowing his mother's kind heart had never wanted this to happen to her dearest son. They both had come to an understanding that after his mother had married Sepheroth, he had fooled them both. The disguise he perfected had lured in both he and his mother. Who wouldn't be drawn to a dashing, successful, kind, family oriented man? Aerith had believed she was making a positive choice for both of them. Never in either of their wildest dreams had they believed this would be the outcome of a marriage, being beaten and abused. When his step-father had come in the next day to find that Riku's wounds had been treated he went into an uncontrollable rage, attacking his mother mercilessly.

Tears began to prick at sea blessed eyes as memories of the night continued to run though the blondes head.

He could hear something shattering against the wall, as his mother pleaded for Sepheroth to calm down. Her voice was cowering in terror as she apologized, pleading for mercy. The sound of items being thrown and shattered continued on, only to be discontinued by a broken cry from Aerith. The situation had escalated to something he dreaded, his attempt to break through the locked door were more than useless as he screamed hoarsely. The blonde beat against his door as he pleaded for his mother's mercy, asking to be punished instead. But his cries fell on deaf ears, filled with unreasonable jealousy and hatred. The teen had blacked out from pure shock after that point, not being able to handle the mental pain caused by his mother's cries for help.

Riku cursed to himself. How could he be so weak? He was angry…with himself. He had let his mother be beaten at his expense. The boy could have easily rejected the care, resulting in the woman being fine.

The teen froze, stopping his thought process. There was nothing wrong with how he acted; he had every right to accept her care. It was **his** fault that it happened, he was so jealous of Riku.

An exasperated sigh fell from pale lips_. 'I have got to stop thinking about this; it's only going make the situation worse if I depress myself._' A sudden shift of thoughts occurred in a head covered in platinum.

Once again there was silence. Riku rested his head on his pillow, a soft 'plop' coming from the worn down pile of fluff. It seems as his mother was able to coax the devil away for a while longer. The teens limbs released some of their tension, their threat no longer present. _'She really is an angel.' _

An exasperated sigh fled parted lips as he slowly began to close his aquamarine pools again. Flashes of a distant warm memory overflowed his consciousness. _Laughter. Ocean. Innocence. Family. Friends. __**Freedom.**_

With a longing smile gracing broken lips, the boy was able to drift into a light slumber.

The breeze of night slowly moved the clouds along with their playful shapes, running away from the moon. A soft beam of moonlight protruded through the window, lighting hair of pure silver. The moon watched her child morosely while he drifted off to his familiar darkness.

_-Dreaming- _

_There was peace in his soul, for this small untainted moment. Riku was familiar with this place, its feeling holding a sentimental slot in his closed heart. There was the sky, the ocean, and the sand in between. There was nothing more to it than that. The simple beauty of two completely opposite embodiments that fit perfectly together, only to create the picture of heaven to this tormented soul. His sea kissed eyes gazed longingly towards the infinite blue sky, the plush clouds playfully forming shapes in an innocent game. The platinum blonde envied them, living and dying without borders. They were completely free, innocently carrying out their lives free of pain or any torment. _

_Riku sighed, a puff of air swaying his moon blessed locks. He loved the sky, it was wondrous, beautiful. If only he could surround himself with its unmatched beauty forever, and forget the world he was trapped in. A content smile escaped the boys newly healed pale lips as he appreciated the purity of blue the sky held. _

_The soft feeling of water rushed over his feet, inviting him to play a game of endless tag. Riku wiggled his toes further into fine white sand, giddy with content. The wind blew through his godly locks as he shifted his sight to see that he was standing on the shore. Behind him lay a world of tropical greenery holding the childhood promise of an endless adventure. It was paradise. He as if he was home. _

_A feeling of inner peace flowed through his soul, something that had become foreign to him over the past year. He loved having these dreams, well more like memories. This was his childhood haven, although he couldn't remember more than what presently lay before him. He knew he came here to calm down, as well as when his father was killed. It was his sanctuary, where peace came hand in hand with content. A sentimental chuckle escaped moistened lips as childhood memories of sword fights and secret bases swam through his head. _

_The blonde closed his eyes, slowly inhaling the scent of crisp sea water. He listened to the quiet sound of the waves playing their game of tag, seagulls chiming their cries of victory from the days catch, and the soft sea breeze whispering through the palms as a game of hide and seek was played between the leaves and sunlight. He felt the delicate caress of the oceans sea breeze playing with his silver locks, swaying them to their content. _

_The shade behind his eyelids darkened slightly, taking on a reddish tint. Riku slowly opened his teal pools to a masterpiece by Kami himself. The sky was painted an array of reds, pinks, oranges, purples and deep blue. The teen slowly lifted his hand reaching as if he could possibly touch the beauty resting before his eyes, the clouds were a soft hue of the colors around them. Aquamarine eyes gazed at the ocean, which appeared as if it were made of gold. Riku was breathless; he had never seen anything so beautiful. _

_An odd sense of familiarity washed over his heart, as he suddenly realized he had seen something exceptionally more breathtaking than what lay before him. The boy paused, confused as to what that was. _

_A gasp escaped the said teen's lips as a forgotten precious memory flashed in his head; pale fingers clutched silver locks in confusion. _

"_Aggnh!" Riku bent over. The force of the resurfacing memory had caused him mental pain. He dug his fingers into his scalp as the pain throbbed throughout his head, resonating after each attack. A gulp of air helped subside the pain, slowly helping him regain his senses. Once the pain resided to a less crippling degree he cautiously stood back up, observing his surroundings. The scene before him was the same sunset, but…there was a new addition. _

_A small brunette boy, whose hair resembled that of a twinkling star. Aquamarine eyes gazed in wonder at the child, his skin lovingly kissed by the sun as the golden hue of the sunset glowed along his charming unruly spikes. Riku couldn't help but stare, this boy was enchanting beyond all reason. As Riku continued gazing over the brunette, he noticed the small boy was in the middle of talking. _

"_And I know you're sad Ku' but yew got me!" The kid seemed to beam up at that last comment, pointing a dainty tanned finger towards his chest. _

"_I promise I'll always be by your side Riku!" A bright smile appeared on the younger boys face, giving the sun a run for its money. Rikus breathe caught in his throat, his heart felt as if someone were cradling it with every ounce of care one could muster. What was this feeling that was overflowing from his heart? _

_The small child leaned back onto his hands, slouching his shoulders as a frown fell upon his soft pink lips._

"_I know yew miss your dad Ku' but always remember, there's a light to every shadow, so keep holding on to your hope Riku! Never let go!" With that last statement the brunette stood, holding a fist to his heart to emphasize his point. Letting his tanned hand fall to his side again, the boy smiled softly at Riku. The older teen stared in awe, he was gazing into pools that entrapped the embodiment of sky in their confines. The sun's rays casting a golden glow across their azure depths, creating a beauty beyond the capability of words. _

_The sun kissed brunette smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his face lit up. _

"_Promise Riku?" The kid had eyes full of hopeful expectation that the older of the two just couldn't deny, whatever it may be he was at this enchanting beings mercy._

"_I promise." The platinum blonde blushed slightly, flattered beyond his understanding. This wondrous person cared about him of all people. He snuck another peak at the said brunette gazing at the sunset. Appreciation flowed from him without end; he was touched by this caring boy. _

_Riku laughed softly to himself, his friend never ceased to touch his heart in ways others could not. _

"_Thanks So-"_

_-End of dream- _

Riku slowly opened his eyes to the ceiling of his dreary room, only to shut them tightly once they were assaulted by the morning light.

He had to remember who that boy was. The blonde's heart ached, longing for his comfort again. He had never let anyone in like he had for that boy…and he couldn't even remember his name.

The teen sighed; he promised the child he wouldn't lose hope. Well, he wasn't one to break promises. If a memory was all he had to hold onto, then he would live with that.

Rikus eyes watered slightly as beams of bright light invaded his thoughts, sunshine began to protrude into his sullen box lighting up the unwanted treasures hidden inside. It was such a dark, dreary room. Turquoise eyes glanced around dejectedly, taking in what his prison held. He knew too well what he would observe; something completely altered from his pleasant childhood memories. Its constrains holding a beat up bed scattered with blood stains, a dresser resting parallel from his bed, the last of the cream paint chipping off from its previous life exposing old wood as beaten as he. Lastly a degrading grime covered toilet within reach of his chained movements, a stack of fast food napkins resting on top of its base. His constraints were bolted to the lower portion of his bed's leg posts, resting menacingly on the floor. The rooms' walls held a sad grey color as they silently wept, flecks of old paint chipped off as if the room itself grieved for the sliver haired boy.

The only window poured in a surprisingly appreciative amount of light. Rikus lips tightened, his slick silver brows furrowed together, this was the room that he loathed, where he was hurt, injured, beaten, and broken. He lifted up his pant leg slightly to reveal his blotchy yellow ankle; he hesitantly reached down to examine his wound. It was swollen, and hot to the touch, his hand pressed down harder to see the damage, only to be greeted with a giant barrage of pain through his left leg. His pale cracked lips gave out a harsh hiss as the ankle started to throb.

"Fuck." The teen decided it would be best to just leave it alone for a while and heal up as much as he could. Turning his head to the cracked door tiredly, he saw the lights outside the room were peeping through the bottom crack of the beat up monstrosity. His step-father must have forgot the shut them off when he left, it didn't really bother him that they were on since the light was already shining in through the window. But he was starting to get a headache, probably from the pain throbbing in his leg, as well as the bright daylight invading his room. Riku raised a paled hand to his temple, attempting to massage away some of the pain. He sighed, exhausted.

The teen leaned his head back upon the rusted bars of his bed frame, ceasing his attempts to quell the migraine he was getting. The pain of the blasted thing made it seem like there was a grandfather clock chiming in his brain. Riku grumbled lightly as his head throbbed once again, he closed his eyes from the light. The best thing to do for migraines was sleep. He knew from experience.

The platinum's thoughts drifted to that of freedom as his mind dozed off, escaping painful reality for the beauty of dreams.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the read! Reviews are appreciated; I would love to know any advice you have if possible!


	2. To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original Kingdom Hearts characters. **

**Chapter 2**

**To Remember**

A soft beam of light shone upon moon blessed locks, laying a soft ray of sunlight on resting eyes. Riku stirred quietly, grunting at the mischievous antics of the morning sun. Silver lashes flickered open as he raised a hand to rest on his forehead. He had another dream of that boy blessed by the sky, whose smile outshone the sun itself. He couldn't remember all of it, only that he shared a Paopu with the boy on an island surrounded by crystal water. His heart fluttered as he remembered the silhouette of that breathtaking sky blessed beauty, and that he shared a Paopu with him. The blonde paused mid thought, scratching his chin slightly annoyed. _'What the hell is a Paopu?' _

Riku lazily ran a hand through silver locks, noticing how desperately he needed a shower. His sea kissed eyes shut tightly, preparing himself for the trip over to the built in shower resting a few feet from his bed. A cringe swept through his features as he slowly raised his ankle off the mattress, a soft jingle emitting from his chained confines._ 'One foot at a time.' _He coaxed himself through sheer willpower. The thought of letting an injury caused by that wretched man stop him from keeping his dignity in tact was out of the question. Once he mentally coaxed himself enough, he slowly lifted himself off the bed with help from the rusty bed post. The hot pain throbbing up his left leg was an annoyance to say the least.

"Che, this is nothing." He remembered some of the other injuries that he had recovered from, to say his body recovered perfectly on its own was a boast he was proud to make. The memories of his past accomplishments with damage worse than this helped him brave through the pain in order to make it to the shower. A scoff escaped his lips as he thought of his next challenge. Managing to remove his clothes was going to be a task of its own. Riku quickly removed his shirt, reviling a well-toned core complementing an exceptional V. His pale skin gave off a soft glow as the sunlight greedily caressed his skin. The article of clothing was tossed within arm's length of the shower, landing in a crumpled pile of fabric on the cement floor. Aquamarine eyes landed on his pants and boxers, examining a solution to his predicament. It had only been recently that he was bound by a chain, which was the result of him attempting to fight back against the abuse.

He scoffed as he remembered the look of shock, then rage that spread across his step-fathers face. Considering the shape he was in, he was able to do quite a bit of damage. Riku shook his head, remembering what had caused his raged outburst.

_Flashback_

_Riku stumbled back as another blow was delivered to his jaw, a sickening sound resonating in his skull from his teeth clamping together. _

_A chilling laugh escaped Sepheroths lips. "You piece of shit, do you think you're actually worth something?" He laughed again, gaining more amusement from the teens humiliation. A disturbing smile spread across his lips as he rested his weight on his right foot, his hand on his hip mockingly appearing at ease. _

_Riku kept his expression of boredom, his mask perfected after his father died. He slowly regained his appearance, holding his head high with pride. He would not cower, he would not cry, he would not cringe, he would do nothing to satisfy this despised guardians sick need for dominance. The blonde turned his head to spit out the blood gathering in his mouth, keeping his eyes defiantly locked on his abuser. The dark red mucus landed on the cement with a nasty splat, its liquid spreading in a pattern of violence. Riku slowly raised his hand to wipe his pale blood stained lips, his aquamarine pools never leaving Sepheroth. _

_The older man frowned disappointed. Riku knew he took pleasure from seeing others cower before him. But he would persevere. This mask he had perfected now not only held his dignity, but his mothers, his fathers, and every pleasant memory he had ever experienced. He would not stop protecting what he valued dear to his heart. Riku would protect his light, no matter the cost. _

_The older man raised his hand to his chin, rubbing his stubble as if thinking of a solution to a problem. Riku watched intently, his body prepared for a blow at any moment. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his cursed lips, promising some form of immense displeasure. _

"_Oi, would you like to hear an intriguing story son? I believe you might know the characters quite well." He chuckled to himself. "I bet you'd pop a fucking boner hearing about this." He let his hand fall to his side, only to raise it again in order to straighten his tie. "The other night your mother decided she wanted to get a little…defiant." He laughed heartily, shaking his head as if he were recalling a hilarious joke. _

_Riku tensed, his mask slipping for a mere second. His mother, Sepheroth knew that was the only weakness he could use against the boy. The older man needed nothing more than that mere second of weakness, he continued, knowing he was assaulting the teens most precious person. "It came time for out nightly meeting," The older man held a smug look of satisfaction as he saw Rikus hand twitch. "and she said she wasn't in the mood." A disgusting satisfied laugh fell from the man's lips, his smirk lighting up even more as he saw the scowl plastered across the boy's face. "So I took that pathetic bitch by force! Haha You should have seen her!" Sepheroth closed his eyes clasping his face with his hands, mocking a horrified look. _

"_She kept screa-" The older mans words were cut off as a sickening blow was delivered to his jaw, his head jerking back in recoil from the powerful force. He stumbled back, desperately grabbing for any object that would heed his fall. Riku let out an enraged roar, swinging back his foot to deliver a swift kick to the ribs._

_The teen screamed as he landed his blows, over and over. "YOU FUCKING CUNT! HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE HER!" He could hear the cracking of bones, such a satisfying sound. He continued, relishing in the grunts erupting from the older mans mouth with every kick. _

_Riku paused in mid swing, his eyes wide in horror. He took a step back after his assault of menacing blows, panting as he clenched his teeth. He knew if he didn't get his rage under control he would end up killing his step-father. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to clear his vision as he attempted to get himself under control. _

_It was in that moment that Sepheroth was able to catch him off guard. The older man lifted his leg, kicking Rikus ankle with tremendous force. The blonde was knocked down, landing on the cement with a hard 'thud'. At that moment Riku knew he had signed a death notice, and it was coming soon. The teen tried regaining his senses immediately, but he was a second too late. A heavy weight was on his chest, as he felt a pair of hands strangling his throat. His aquamarine eyes opened wildly, staring at the older mans swelling abused face. Riku struggled to throw the older man off, clawing at his arms as he began to run out of beloved oxygen. The teens struggles became less and less forceful as he began to lose consciousness, his vision becoming rimmed in black. _

_Riku gazed up at his despised guardian, he could see the wild rage that had taken over the mans eyes as his vision was almost completely faded. The blonde fought against the darkness attempting to take over, his vision now completely black. He couldn't hold out anymore, this was the end. Riku gave one last struggle as the darkness began to overcome his willpower, against the pitch black the last words he heard echoed through his mind. _

"_You will never escape." _

_-End of Flashback-_

The teen let out an exhausted sigh, he had thought he was going to be killed. His platinum blessed locks dangled over his face as he hung his head. He slowly lifted pale hands to unclasp the button on his troublesome pants, keeping most of his weight on his right foot. Riku hooked his thumbs under the worn hem of his boxer briefs, giving a forceful yank. The pants and undergarment fell to the floor, a pile of defeated denim and fabric resting at his ankles. A toned arm rested against the wall helping support his weight as he prepared for the displeasure about to erupt from his ankle. Riku shifted his weight onto his left side, resulting in a shock of hot pain shooting up his leg. He quickly set his right foot back down, shifting the weight over immediately. Slowly, he lifted his injured ankle out of the fabric tunnel, reaching down to slide the discarded clothing along the chain into a pile with its fellow comrades. After finally getting rid of his clothes, he cranked the shower knob, releasing a flow of hot water.

Aching muscles cried out in relief from the relaxing effect of the much appreciated hot water, his body falling into a slight slump from the pleasure. Riku lifted his head, relishing in the hot water running down his face. The blonde stood there, allowing the water to relax his body as his mind began to wonder about that sun kissed boy again.

'…_Why can't I seem to remember his name?_' He ran a pale hand through his godly locks, scrunching his forehead in concentration. _'How could I have forgotten something so important? Someone like him…how could I have forgotten?' _Riku hung his head, resting his palm on the wall of the shower. Aquamarine eyes gazed at the water disappearing into the drain, lost in deep thought about his faulting memory. Silver brows furrowed in concentration as he delved deeper into his memories, he knew there were memories there, of the boy he so desperately longed for. Those azure eyes that held the beauty of the sky in their depths, that unruly cinnamon hair, that beautiful sun kissed skin, and that smile that beamed brighter than the sun on summer's best day. He **needed** to remember. Someone so enchanting, so beautiful, so pure, was none other than the light he knew he had lost.

Riku released a frustrated growl, focusing with renewed vigor on finding at least something about the boy. He delved into the darkness that rested in the back of his mind once more, the falling water on his skin slowly becoming less and less acknowledged.

He was back in his childhood memories, the few beloved pieces he had of that enchanting boy had all been back when he was younger. But there was something wrong. There were black patches everywhere. It was as if someone had taken treasured pieces of his puzzle and hidden them somewhere, leaving a gaping emptiness. Riku knew the memories had to be somewhere in his psych, things like that don't just disappear. His eyes squeezed tighter in concentration as he dove deeper, forcing himself to find **something** about that enchanting boy.

There was a black web coating hidden parts of his mind, he could feel it. The blonde pushed forward, unrelenting in his determination to make at least a small bit of progress. He delicately brushed off some of the web, only to be shocked by what he found.

There were those azure pools gazing back at him, a beaming smile playfully twinkling below. The boy had grown; he had now lost some of his baby fat on his face. He was a few inches taller, his cheek bones more apparent, and that unruly hair had grown more out of control. Riku felt a sense of nostalgia sweep over him, a fleeting storm of butterflies rushing through his stomach. What had caught him off guard the most though, were those eyes. They seemed to have become even more mesmerizing, if even possible, more pure. A pair of lush cinnamon lashes briefly fluttered over the entrapped pools of sky, a smile twinkling in their depths. Riku stood frozen as the breathtaking pools gazed into his own sea kissed orbs. They seemed to hold a secret, his secret. The secret he couldn't remember. The secret that was keeping him from remembering who those beautiful blue eyes belonged to. He pushed further, desperate to finally find what he was looking for.

He gazed back down at the forgotten boy, noticing the sadness now entrapped in those sky orbs. He paused, curious as to why the beauty had become sad. It panged his heart dearly; he never wanted to see that look upon the boys face again. He began to rummage through his mind, looking for what could have possibly made his beauty depressed. But he was stopped, by a soft voice coming from no one but the boy himself.

"_Riku, please…don't leave yet." _

An immense pain assaulted Riku as the words echoed through his psych. It racked his head as if there were a sledgehammer being driven into his temple repeatedly, each pulse of pain worse than the one before. The teen doubled over, his hands instinctively reaching to clutch his head in an attempt to null the pain. A mangled grunt escaped his lips as he kept himself from crying out. The throbbing continued to become stronger with every bout, slowly forcing him to fade out of consciousness. He was fading, falling into the back of his mind. Riku gave a last desperate attempt to stay aware for the sake of the boy, but inevitably he began to fall into the black abyss of his subconscious.

_A scene begins to spill across his vision; they were on the island again, it was night out. The moon lazily hung in the sky, ignoring the stars twinkling game of hide and seek with the clouds. Riku gazed towards the ocean, its soft waves teasing him with a game of moonlit tag. The soft evening breeze caressed his moon blessed locks, blowing past him to playfully tease the palm leaves with a game of midnight hide and seek. He returned his gaze back to the boy standing in front of him, pausing for a moment to drink in the brilliant scene before him. _

_The boys skin had taken a soft silver glow, the moon light caressing his features lovingly as if he were a pearl of the sea. His unruly cinnamon spikes truly resembled that of a star, the light of the moon casting a glowing halo around his head. He raised his gaze to meet Riku, a silver hue twinkling in his azure pools. The older teen felt a soft tug on his shirt; he looked down to see that the younger teen was shyly holding onto his top as if he were afraid to let go. _

_The blonde was surprised when he heard a response, coming from him without realization. "What's wrong?" Riku raised an eyebrow puzzled. __**'I guess this is a memory…just like last time.' **__He realized that no matter what his desire now was, that the scene would still play out how it had in the past. He gave a mental sigh, if only he could act as he wished now. Maybe the boy wouldn't look so sad. _

_The brunette began to blush a soft red, the color complementing his adorable face. His sky blessed pools nervously glanced around at anything but Riku, finally fixating on a shell resting in the sand to their left. "W-well…I wanted to tell you something before you leave." The brunettes grip on Rikus shirt tightened slightly, he felt a soft tugging from the boy tensing up. The younger teen balled his fists in determination, his adorable blush becoming more obvious. _

"_I-it's really important!" He raised his voice lightly as if doing so would convince him of its dire need to be said as well. _

"_Well? What's so important?" Riku heard a younger version of his voice, his well-known wit still obviously apparent._

_The sun kissed brunette began to slouch letting out a sigh, as if he had run a league and a half. His gaze began nervously shifting again, this time raising towards the older teen with each movement. Slowly, he raised his azure orbs to meet Rikus aquamarine ones. By now the blush had spread all the way to his ears, and he was sporting just about the most adorable shy expression Riku had seen in his entire life. _

"_W-well you see…I…I'm kinda in l-l-lo-"The brunette paused, taking a breath as if to renew his courage. Which seemed to have done the trick, the boy slowly raised his view to meet an aquamarine gaze again, his expression pure bliss. He laughed softly, tilting his head to the side lightly as happiness shone in his eyes. A soft smile graced his lips as an inevitable sigh escaped him. _

"_I-"_

The platinum blonde awoke to the feeling of water tumbling over his skin, and an impending migraine. Riku slowly sat himself upright, the water still cascading over his figure. He rested his head in the palm of his hand, murmuring softly. "Why does this keep happening?"

He gave a defeated sigh as he felt the oncoming migraine, deciding it might be best for him to get dressed and go to bed. He reached a hand up to twist the shower knob to off, reaching over beside him to grab the old worn down towel he was left with. The blonde hissed in pain as he stood, the chain eliciting a soft jingle with his movements. Slowly he began to drag the towel over his body, wiping the moisture from his skin. Once he wiped the last bit of moisture from his body he hung the used cloth on the bed post to dry, he then reached over to grab his pants and boxer briefs. Riku hurriedly slipped on his clothes, careful of his injured ankle. The blonde gave a soft groan in annoyance; this chain was becoming a pain in the ass.

The moon blessed teen made his way over to his bed slowly, cautious not to injure his ankle anymore. He gave a sigh as he plopped down on the bed eliciting a noisy creak from the disturbance. His body slouched tiredly, silver locks kissing droplets onto his milky skin mischievously. The teen lifted his injured leg delicately into a somewhat comfortable position on the bed, moving the rest of his body to lie down shortly after.

Riku laid there, his hot breath swaying his silver locks with each puff of air. He began to think of getting out of here. He almost smiled at the thought, it seemed impossible now. The teen glanced down at the chain binding him to the room. Aquamarine eyes gazed out the window as the last golden rays of sunlight caressed his lone form. The blonde gazed at the setting sun through his barred window, the last of his hope wavering with a flicker of doubt.

"Maybe he's right…maybe I'll be surrounded by darkness forever.."

**A/N: **Okay! So that's chapter two ne?! Personally I wanted to get poor 'ku outta there, but I felt this was needed for the plot! Hehe


	3. To Disappear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the original story, characters, or plot of Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own the song "Shadow of the Day" By Linkin Park.**

**Chapter 3**

**To Disappear **

_The vibrations of the wooden sword reverberated through Rikus arms as he collided again with Tidus, their game of swordplay taking on a serious rivalry. The younger teen advanced furiously, frustrated from his unsuccessful onslaught. Riku grinned mischievously, the confident smirk on his face taunting his opponent even more. _

_The two boys jumped back after clashing swords yet again, the younger blonde leaning over to catch his breath for a moment. _

_Riku raised a refined sliver brow, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Don't tell me you're already going to admit defeat Tidus." Riku lowered his wooden sword, raising a pale hand to run through his damp silver locks. The smaller boy raised his head, a rebellious smile plastered on his face. _

"_What're you talking about?" Tidus pointed his sword towards Rikus figure. "I'm not even close!" The smaller boys smile broadened, rushing forward while finishing his sentence. Riku sighed, shaking his head teasingly at the boys' hopeless offence. _

_The platinum blonde raised his sword, already reading the oncoming attack as if it were written on a page in his favorite book. Riku smirked as his opponents' sword collided with his own. As the full force of the attack approached he stepped to the side causing Tidus to stumble forward. The older boy turned, now facing his opponents unguarded back. Riku advanced forward, smacking the younger boy on the butt with the flat of his sword. Tidus yelped, the force of the playful blow causing him to lose balance and fall off the small island into the crystal ocean water below with a messy 'splash'. _

"_No fair!" The smaller blonde grumbled as he sat up in the water, raising a hand to rub his wet head. He raised his fist, shaking it as he indirectly declared his surrender. Tidus sloshed around in the water as he attempted to stand, the waves of the ocean constantly attempting to throw him off balance. _

_Riku walked over to the drop-off of the mini island, glancing down at the drenched boy. The platinum blonde raised a silver brow as he chuckled, raising his hand to rest on his hip victoriously gloating. The older boy leaned over slightly to view his defeated opponent, a smirk growing more apparent on his face. _

"_Ne ne Tidus, Does this mean you want to go again?" Tidus crossed his arms, furrowing his brows in defiance. Riku chuckled lightly as he watched his friends unspoken response._

_The older boy waved his hand towards the surface of the island, encouraging Tidus to join him again. "Come back up here, there's a ladder over there." Riku pointed towards the front of the mini island, gesturing to the said ladder. _

_Tidus smiled, his loss completely forgotten. "Alright! I'll be up in a sec." Riku stood back up, letting out a sigh into the warm ocean air. Riku smiled as a playful ocean breeze swept across his figure, cooling his hot skin from the previous battle. The blonde gazed at his surroundings, taking in the scenery around him. The soft waves teased the shore constantly with its crystal blue water, the white sand dampening after every short visit. The palms whispered their secrets as the mischievous breeze tussled their leaves playfully, their shadows playing tag on the fine white sand. He laughed lightly as he recalled a memory of racing on the sand with his best friend, who always ended up clumsily tripping over himself. _

_Riku turned to face the ladder, the younger blondes head appearing over the edge of the island. Tidus gave a grunt as he lifted himself up over the crest, plopping on the ground as he attempted to catch his breath. _

"_Man, the waves are really strong today." He sprawled his legs out, propping his hands behind him to lean back lazily. _

_Riku smirked, a taunting expression taking over his features. "Or maybe you're just getting a little bit weaker." Tidus' head snapped towards the older boy. "Oi! No I'm not!" He raised his arm, flexing his slightly noticeable muscle. "You see these guns?" He smiled cockily, leaning over to kiss his arm. "I'm the strongest kid on the whole island!" _

_Riku chuckled, shaking his head playfully. "I'll let you keep thinking that." The older boy smirked, walking over to lean his back against the slanted Paopu tree trunk. _

_Tidus puffed out his chest, attempting to appear larger. "What's that supposed to mean?" The younger boy shuffled himself up, begging to walk over to the platinum blonde. "I demand a rematch!" Tidus ran over to his sword near the edge of the island, snatching it off the ground as he prepared his battle stance. Riku smirked as he raised his wooden sword again, motioning the younger boy towards him confidently with his other hand. _

_Tidus rushed forward, grunting as he made impact with Rikus sword. The younger boy pressed his attack, glaring at Riku as he tried to overpower his opponent with his self-declared strength. Riku held his position effortlessly as Tidus grunted. _

"_Hn, I thought you said you were the strongest kid on the island?" Riku smirked mischievously, taunting Tidus playfully. _

_The younger blonde grunted, a sheen of sweat covered his face. "Yeah, I ca-" His statement was interrupted by a voice coming from the shore. _

"_HEEYYY! WAIT FOR ME!" Tidus' gaze suddenly fixated on something behind Riku, a broad smile taking over his face. The older boy smiled, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. _

_Riku took that moment of distraction to his advantage, effortlessly forcing Tidus' attack back. The younger blonde fell back from the offensive attack, landing on his butt in the sand clumsily as his wooden sword flew out of reach. The older teen turned to face the new addition to their duo, a broad smile capturing his features as he saw his best friend. _

_The brunette leaned over to catch his breath once he reached his two friends, waving a hand in a casual greeting. "Hey 'Ku! Hey Tidus!" The younger blonde jerked his head slightly as a greeting, attempting to appear cool. "Sup."_

_Riku placed his hand on his hip casually, raising a silver brow in disapproval. "So you finally decided to join us huh?" He gazed at the panting brunette, a smirk playing across his features. "Did you fall asleep under the palm shades again you lazy bum?" The boy raised his head from catching his breath, an adorable pout present on his face. _

"_No! And I'm not a lazy bum 'Ku" The brunettes lip jutted out as his pout became more apparent, crossing his arms to complete the pose. "Besides! You guys started without me!" He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, his pout still blatantly obvious. Riku chuckled at his friends antics, secretly adoring the small boys' adorable expression. _

_Tidus laughed obnoxiously, a cocky smile on his face. "Well the best always goes first!" He raised both hands to rest on his hips in a victorious pose. Riku turned his head towards the younger blonde, raising a challenging silver brow to his friends boast. _

"_I thought you lost those last two battles?" Tidus' cocky smile faltered as he laughed nervously. "Well, that was-" The brunettes jaw fell slightly as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. _

"_What? You guys already had two battles without me?" Riku laughed heartily at his friends' expression, the corners of his aquamarine eyes crinkling in amusement. The smaller boy bit his lip glancing between the two boys in front of him. "Well I want to battle 'Ku next!" He eagerly pulled his wooden sword from where it rested in his belt, an enthusiastic grin beaming on his features. _

_The platinum blonde smirked, raising his wood weapon into a fighting pose. "Well let's see what you got." Tidus chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the upright palm tree near them. _

"_Well no one has beaten him yet." He sniffed, rubbing his nose in a nonchalant manner. "Do you think you can actually win this time Sor-"_

_~End of Dream~_

Silver lashes fluttered open over aquamarine eyes as Riku awoke, his hand rose to rub his face groggily. '_Another dream of a memory..._' He sighed heavily, sleep still present in his body. _'Why is he the only one whose name I can't remember?' _The teen ran his hands through his silver locks, reaching his other hand to scratch his abs lazily. A muffled yawn escaped his pale lips as he began to finally wake up, his eyes watering slightly from the motion. The blonde propped himself up on his elbows, giving him a better view of the sky through his barred window. It was sunny out, the beams of sunlight setting the specs of dust aglow in its path.

Riku gazed towards the sky, scattered with playfully tumbling clouds living their life free of any care in the world. He closed his eyes, raising his face to feel the warmth the sun generously provided. A sigh escaped his lips, he longed for the freedom the sky granted. Riku lowered his head, his silver locks dangling over his face. He recalled times when he and his father would sit and watch the clouds for hours, laughing and joking around. Those days were some of his most cherished memories, other than those of his sky blessed beauty of course.

Riku snapped out of his thoughts, the sound hurried footsteps heading towards his door. The blonde tensed, the smallest amount of panic starting to spread into his mind. He pushed himself upright on the bed, the soft jingle of his chained confines voicing their opposition from his movement. The teen hissed lightly as his ankle throbbed slightly, the pain had lessened since the day before.

The blondes' attention snapped to the door as he heard the muffled sound of jingling keys. He paused, waiting to see his step fathers repulsing face appear through the door as it cracked open. His heart raced from the anticipation, the sound resonating in his ears. He stared at the door as it widened, only to be confused by the scene before him.

It was his mother standing in the doorway. _'Why is mom here? Doesn't she know she'll be punished if he finds out?' _His stomach turned at the thought of what would be done to his mother from this act, she would surely be beaten. Riku took a moment to take in his mothers' appearance, it had been so long since the last time he had seen her. She had lost weight, her collar bones and shoulders jutted out slightly. Her arms and legs had become a little too thin, and her clothes were beginning to hang from her body. His heart ached at the thought of her having to go through this; she of all people didn't deserve anything close to this treatment. He took a closer look at her features, noticing some bruises peeking out from the hem of her clothes. Riku clenched a fist in frustration, how could he let this happen to his own mother?

He adored his mother; she was an angel that heaven graced Earth the privilege of having. She was not only kind and loving, but was blessed with a breathtaking beauty that could only be described as divine. Now…now she was starving, pale, and beaten. How could this have ever been allowed to happen to her?

Riku gazed at her, both of them frozen from finally seeing each other after so long. She gazed at him, with her all-knowing and compassionate green eyes. Their depths holding a heart made of pure, untainted gold. He saw a shine of tears gathering at the bottom of her lashes, a bright smile spreading across her blessed lips. She raised her dainty hand to cover her mouth in disbelief, her eyes crinkling in joy from seeing her son.

"Riku…" Aerith dropped her hand, nervously looking around before rushing over to embrace her son in a warm motherly hug. She held him tight, stroking his hair as she kissed his forehead. Rikus ankle gave a sharp reminder of his injury when she sat near him, but he paid no mind to this; his mother had come to see him. His beautiful, kind, adoring mother had risked coming to see **him**. His heart flew, the thought of her actions filling him with warmth. The blonde raised his hand to hug his mother back, gripping her in a tight hold as if she would disappear any moment.

"I'm so sorry darling.." She rested her cheek against his hair, her tears darkening his silver strands where they landed. Aerith slowly pulled away from Riku, grasping his shoulders tightly as she nervously glanced around. Once she surveyed the area an expression of determination captured her features, her eyes holding hidden fear. Aerith sighed, taking a moment to remember her sons appearance. After a moment the woman nodded to herself, as if deciding on something.

"I'm getting you out of here love." A soft smile spread across her features, her sadness hidden behind green pools. "…It's the least I can do after everything that's been done." Riku's eyes widened, disbelief racking his very core. Aerith giggled softly, leaning in to capture him in another hug. The teen was frozen in disbelief, his gaze holding straight ahead towards the frame of the open forgotten door. He notices a large bulky object resting slightly out of view outside his doorway, a promising glint of light shining off it mischievously. Rikus heart skips a beat once the realization of what the object is dawned on him, a suitcase. He was so frozen in disbelief that he didn't realize his mother had pulled back from the embrace; he glanced at her as he noticed she was speaking.

"-nd you never deserved any of this darling. I'm so sorry..I'm so dearly sorry." She wiped a fleeting tear as it escaped the confines of her eye. "I should have gotten you out of here sooner, I should have saved you sooner." She turns her head to rub her eyes free of their tears, a smile blessing her face as she turns towards him again. Riku stares at her, pure adoration filling his gut. Aerith glances down at the chain resting on his injured ankle, her brows furrow as she notices the discoloration in his ankle.

"Is it broken?" She glances up at him, her hand lightly resting on his ankle. Riku shakes his head, glancing at his injury.

"I think it's just a bad sprain," He sighs, slouching his back in exhaustion. "It's healing though." Aerith nods her head, turning slightly to dig in her pocket for a moment. Her face lights up as she grabs onto a small object, eliciting a jingle of protest as she pulled the small item out. Riku glanced at her hand to see a small set of keys, the light playfully shining off their promising features.

"Here, let me see your leg." Aerith reaches over towards his chained ankle, positioning the end of the key at the entrance of his chained confines. His heart swelled as he felt the click confirming the freedom from those damned chains, the open remains falling off of his ankle. Aerith glances at his ankle, her expression as if she were contemplating a problem. She quickly raised herself off of his bed and rushed out the door, pausing at the door way.

"I'll be right back, stay there love." After that Riku lost sight of her, the sound of her footsteps sounding farther and farther away. The blonde sat there frozen, disbelief shocking him to his very core. He was finally getting out, finally leaving. His head snapped to the door way as he heard her come back in holding a brace of some sort. She sat back down on the bed, leaning over towards his abused ankle as she placed the brace along the injury. The blonde gave a soft hiss as the sprain was tightened over his ankle, the straps securing the long piece of hard metal in place. Aerith bit her lip nervously, hurriedly glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"We don't have much time, I'll explain everything in the car." She raises herself off the bed, turning towards him afterwards. "Do you think you can walk?" Riku glances at his ankle, deciding he'd manage whether the pain was too much or not. He nodded his head, bringing his feet off the bed to rest of the floor.

"I'll manage." He inhales deeply as he pushes himself off the bed, the pain of his throbbing ankle causing him to grab onto the bed railing for balance. Aerith frowned slightly as she watched her son struggle. She moved forward, grabbing Rikus arm and resting it over her shoulder. A smile graced her face as she turned to him, the smell of her filling Rikus nose. "Here. Let's work together." She faced forward again, slowly guiding them out of his prison.

They moved at a slow pace, his ankle had been more damaged than he had previously judged. The front door of the house came into their vision after what seemed like an eternity, its existence representing a ray of hope in the teens abused heart. They approached slowly. Aerith leaned forward to twist the knob, opening the portal to freedom.

The sunlight assaulted aquamarine eyes, causing them to water slightly. Riku took a deep breath of fresh air, the scent of life filling him with renewed hope. They made their way over to the silver SUV parked nonchalantly along the driveway, his mother opening the passenger seat for him when they approached the car. She surveyed the area nervously, cautiously watching their surrounding environment as she helped him into the car. Aerith closed the door as soon as Riku was out of harms way, she ran back inside only to reappear a moment later carrying a large suitcase. She rushed over to the back seat to open the door, throwing the heavy object in carelessly. She closed the back door and opened the driver's door to sit in the car; she began positioning the keys to start the vehicle. Aerith paused a moment, taking a shaky deep breath before she turned to face the blonde.

Riku stared at the woman he knew as his mother, her earthly beauty as breathtaking as ever. The sunlight beamed behind her head lighting her auburn hair in a fiery glow, its rays casting a halo behind her silhouette. The boy gazed at the woman in awe, she had always come to his rescue whenever she was able to no matter the burdens she had to go through. He smiled, truly smiled from the deepest part of his soul. He was grateful to have been blessed enough to be born to this astounding woman. Aerith smiled softly, leaning over to kiss her sons forehead before she stared the engine.

They began to pull out of the drive way, the car bumping as they pulled on to the main road. The car sped up to a constant speed as they drove towards the unknown destination, its engine purring a steady rhythm. Riku watched the passing scenery as they sped down the road, the trees and shrubbery flying by in a blur.

Aerith sighed softly as she gripped the steering wheel with one hand, reaching over the hold her sons hand with the other. The teen turned to face her, a questioning look upon his face.

Aerith sighed again before she began to speak. "I bought you a Gummi ship ticket to Destiny Islands." She bit her lip, sneaking a quick glance over at the teen sitting next to her. "In your bag there's enough money to last you for a while…once that runs out you can sell the family jewelry that I packed in there as well. It should leave you with more than enough money for a long time.." Riku stared at her in shock.

"Aren't you coming with me?" The teens heart skipped a beat at this realization, she was going to have to go back…without him. Aerith smiled sadly, knowing all too well this was going to be a challenge to convince her son to leave without her. She knew he loved her dearly, as she did him. She squeezed his hand gently, attempting to comfort him.

"You know as much as I do that Sepheroth would chase us to the ends of the earth, I need to be there to stop him from going after you." Aerith laughed softly, holding back tears. "You know, you remind me so much of your father, Terra. I miss him dearly; he was such a great man." Riku tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Such a strong man.." She quickly wiped away the few escaping tears, returning her hand to the steering wheel quickly after.

"The man I'm sending you to was a good childhood friend of his, his name is Leon." The teen squeezed his mothers' hand tightly, as if he would lose her were he to let go. "He's your god father." Aerith smiled to herself, remembering the times she and her late husband had spent with the man.

"There's a letter in the side pocket of the bag I packed you addressed to him explaining the situation, make sure to give it to him when you arrive. Keep in mind he has no idea you're coming so he might be somewhat unfriendly, but that's just how he generally is." Aerith giggled softly to herself, she knew him well after all. "There's also another slip with his address written on it in the same side pocket, you'll need to find and give that to a cab driver when you land." Riku nodded, it was all he could do. His disbelief of what was happening was surreal, he couldn't believe this was reality…it had to be another dream.

The Gummi port came into view, approaching fast on the left. Aerith turned on her left turn signal and pulled into the platform, the car bouncing as the car entered the Gummi runway. The car came to a stop next to the ramp leading up to the ship, she cut off the engine as she got out removing the bag from the back; the humming of the engine could be heard clearly through the car windows. The attendants walked over, taking the bag off his mothers' hands to place it in the storage compartment of the ship. Riku watches as his mother makes her way over to his door, pulling it open to help him out of the car. She reached her hand out to aide him, holding him tightly as he stepped out of the car and limped over to the ramp of the ship. They paused before the ramp, as if time had stood still for them.

Aerith turned her head to face Riku, smiling softly as she pulled him into a warm hug. "It's about time you found your light again." Riku glanced at her, confused as to what she's talking about. "You know who I'm talking about, you can finally go back to him." She gave an encouraging squeeze, holding back the tears that threatened to spill out. "You can finally see Sora again." The teens heart skipped a beat, his stomach stormed with butterflies at the mention of that name. His mother smiled knowingly, affection shining in her green orbs.

Riku buried his head into her shoulder ashamed, he had forgotten the boys name. "I didn't remember…I couldn't remember his name mom.." Aerith pulled out of the embrace, moving her hand to cup the teens pale cheek.

"But you remember him ne?" Riku nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. She chuckled softly, a sad smile present on her features. "I wouldn't be surprised considering what happened…" Rikus aquamarine eyes snapped back to his mother, questioning her last response. "Your father died protecting the two of you." The teens eyes widened in shock. "But it was never your fault, or his. Your father wanted to protect what was dear to him..and that was you children." Aerith closed her eyes, fighting away tears. "He wanted to protect his light, just as I'm doing now." Aerith leaned forward to kiss her sons forehead, having to stand on her toes slightly from his height. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, taking one last look at her dearest treasure the world left her. "Now it's time for you to go 'Ku." She embraced him once more, hugging him as only a mother could. Riku wrapped his arms around her and returned the gesture with mirroring affection. Aerith sniffed into his shoulder, he could tell she was trying her best not to cry. He was having a hard time with the lump in his throat himself, the foreboding feeling knotting in his stomach leaving him uneasy.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

"I love you mom." He inhaled her scent one last time, committing it to memory.

"I love you too Riku." She pulled back, smiling brightly as her eyes crinkled with happiness. "Now, it's time for you to go love." She stepped back, clasping her hands elegantly in front of her.

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

Riku nodded, knowing this was what she truly wanted. "Right.." He turned to make his way up the ramp, pausing half way. The blonde turned, facing his mothers' single silhouette. "…Be safe mom."

Her smile broadened as she nodded her head. "You as well love."

_And the sun will set for you  
_

Riku flashed a raw smile, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her for a long time; he wanted to leave her with a memory of her son smiling. The teen turned around and made his way through the ship door, limping down the aisle to an open seat on the plane. He sat down on the worn out piece of airline furniture, a soft 'thump' resonating from the impact. He sighed, turning to glance out the window at his mothers' lone figure. She stood there, the suns last rays of the day shining brilliantly behind her.

_The sun will set for you_

The hum of the Gummi engine began to roar as the ship slowly started to move, her silhouette moving farther into the distance. Riku kept his gaze on her, the shadows of the clouds slowly drifting over the scene before him.

_And the shadow of the day_

Her form slowly faded out of sight as the ship accelerated into takeoff, the force of gravity attempting to pull him and all occupants of the plane back down to earth. Riku stared out the window towards the fading Earth, falling farther away as they rode into the sky.

_Will embrace the world in grey_

Riku rested his head against the window exhausted, the rays of sunlight caressing his features in their warmth. His eyelids were heavy, the weight of sleep slowly winning in its effort to close aquamarine pools. The platinum blonde slowly drifted off to sleep, the rays of sunlight setting his moon blessed locks on fire in a storm of brilliant gold.

The teen dozed in a peaceful slumber, unthreatened by the futures promises as the ship flew through a new sky. A sky full of hope.

__

And the sun will set for you 

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've been way too busy lately!

Sora: "Nenee" *pokes Jordans cheek* "It's because you're going out and partying you slacker!"

Jordan: Hehehe well, I do have an appearance to uphold *scratches back of her head* ^-^

Riku: "Ch' Yeah, like party girl?"

Jordan: -.-'' "Riku…you keep quit. You forget..I have the power to do very…VERY evil things." *laughs evily*

Riku: "…"

Sora: Ohhhhhhh SNAP! She told you! *giggles*

And then Riku proceeds to throw Sora over his shoulder and molest him in the closet.

The end.

So for all of you who are wondering about the appearance of the two, I'll go ahead and provide you with a page from a doujinshi that draws both Sora and Riku Exactly how I adore!

Remove the spaces

Here's a page on DA: http:/ browse. deviantart .com /?qh=§ion;=&q=sora+crown+doujinshi#/ d3k5wm7

Here's a Link to Riku: http:/ browse .deviantart. com/ ?q=riku&order=9&offset=72#/dz2xf0

And Another: http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ fanart/ ?q=rikusora&order=9&offset=288#/d15bjsg


	4. To Enact

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any ideas or characters pertaining to the original Kingdom Hearts storyline and/or characters…just my bag of pebbles *sigh*

**A/N: **Okay so I have the next chapter ready, But! I'm not positing it until I get at least 10 reviews! FEED MY HUNGER! *laughs manically to herself*

**To Enact**

_The crystal water rushed over the sand, a white foam residue lined the darkened moist shore from the waves' previous visit. A small brunette raced along the shore, his dainty bare feet kicking up the fine white sand as he raced away from the docks. _

"_C'mon 'Ku! I'm gonna beat yew!" The smaller boy laughed heartily, his smile beaming behind him towards his friend as he ran ahead. His eyes crinkled with childish joy as he giggled to himself about his future victory. _

"_Sora! Watch out." The young platinum blonde trailed behind the brunette after tying the boat to the pier, his pace quickly catching up to the boy ahead of him. Riku chuckled as he saw his friend heading straight for the palm in his path, his friends attention still on the blonde behind him. _

"_Waai!" The younger boys face made contact with the tree trunk, shaking the palm leaves lightly as he collided with the said object. The force of his collision knocked him back to the ground, his rump landing on the sand with a soft 'thump.' Sora stared dumbfounded at the obscuring object that was responsible for his sore forehead; he reached a small hand up to rub his aching nose. His azure pools began to shine with the beginning of tears, their small salty droplets lining the brim of his thick cinnamon lashes as they threatened to spill out. Sora lifted his tiny fist to his eyes, attempting to rub away the escaping tears trailing down his cheeks. An adorable sniffle escaped his pink lips as he attempted to contain his pout, failing to hide his bottom lip from jutting out in displeasure._

_Riku trudged along in the sand, his bare feet kicking up residue as he ran to his injured friend. "I told you to watch out dummy!" The platinum blonde padded over to the brunette sprawled across the sand next to the palm tree, the younger boys' sniffles causing Riku to sport a disapproving frown towards the inanimate object responsible for his friends' discomfort. The small brunette attempted to desperately wipe the salty tears trailing down his face, not wanting the older boy to tease him about being a cry baby. Riku stood next to the boy sitting on the sand, his hand rested on his hip as he shook his head at Sora's cute antics. _

"_Don't cry Sora, I'll make it feel better." The platinum blonde smiled as he lowered himself on the ground next to the brunette, his pale knees digging into the fine sand. "Here, mom does this for me whenever I get an ouchie." The smaller boy lowered his hands to stare up at his admired partner, a look of complete fascination taking over his expression._

"_Really?" Sora sniffled again as he stared up at the platinum blonde, his azure pools wide in wonder. Riku smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling in joy as he gave an assuring nod. The older boy leaned over, his face now level with the pouting brunettes as he closed the distance between them slowly. Silver lashes fluttered closed as Riku gently pressed his pale lips against his friends sun blessed forehead, the soft feel of the gesture resulted in the younger of the two blushing a cherry red. The platinum blonde slowly leaned back, opening his inquisitive eyes to gaze upon his friend's flustered expression._

"_See, feels better already right?" The blonde beamed a confident smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in joy as he rested his hands on his hips in a victorious pose. Sora gazed up at the older boy, the blush spreading wider across his cheeks reaching his ears. _

_The younger of the two nodded slowly, his gaze being held by the brilliant boy standing before him. "Y-yeah..thanks.." _

_At that moment the sound of a tiny courageous heart skipping a beat racked the core of the small child, his adoration for the platinum blonde making its presence known. Sora took a loud gulp as he locked away the feelings in his heart for another moment; there was a meteor shower they needed to catch!_

_Riku glanced down at his flushed friend, giggling to himself at the adorable expression on Sora's face. The blonde pushed himself off the sand, leaning over to offer a refined pale hand towards his friend sprawled on the sand. _

"_Here, let's go Sora." Riku offered an encouraging smile, his orbs overflowing with acceptance._

_Sora beamed a smile rivaling the sun, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Un!" _

_The younger boy reached his tanned hand towards his friends waiting palm, gripping harder as the taller of the two pulled him up off the ground. Riku turned around and padded over to their usual spot along the shore, turning around to wait for the brunette to join him. Sora's smile broadened as he reached the shore beside his friend, his eyes widening in fascination as he gazed towards the night sky. _

"_Look 'Ku! It's starting!" The brunette jumped up and down giddy with excitement star fell across the sky, his tiny fists balling at his sides as he shook them up and down. Riku turned his head to gaze at the brunette beside him, a light blush lining his pale cheeks as he admired the innocent beauty of the boy standing to his right under the night sky. The older boy smiled as he returned his gaze towards the sky, its contents shedding beautiful tears of light. _

_Riku stared at the sky as beams of light shot across the nightly portrait before him, pondering why they always stopped before they reached the land. The platinum blonde furrowed his silver brows in displeasure, the thought causing him to worry slightly. _

"_Hey Sora?" Riku kept his gaze towards the sky, watching the falling stars. _

"_Yeah 'Ku?" The small brunette replied as he kept a steady gaze on the shooting stars above him, wonder filling his azure pools. _

"_What would happen if they fell down to us?" Riku lowered his gaze to land on the brunette beside him, watching as the younger boy began to beam a courageous smile. _

"_Well we'd just hit them right back up to the sky of course!" Sora turned his head to flash an innocent smile towards his pondering friend, the corners of his blue orbs crinkling in joy and he let out a soft giggle. Rikus eyes widened in surprise from that bold statement, he arched an elegant silver brow slightly in curiosity._

"_You really think so?" The blonde kept his gaze on his grinning friend, curious as to what the boy would say next. _

"_Of course!" The small brunette scrambled up off the sand, striking a victorious pose as he rested a hand on his hip. He raised his other dainty tan fist in the air in front of his chest, as if he were performing an inspirational speech. "If it's me and you 'Ku, we can do anything." _

_Sora turned to face his friend sitting on the ground as he finished his statement, flashing another spectacular smile at his adored partner in crime. Riku chuckled as the corner of his mouth rose in appreciation, happiness radiating from his aquamarine pools. _

"_Yeah." Riku returned his gaze to the falling stars above, raising an arm to rest on his upright knee while leaning back on the other behind him. Sora giggled softly as he plopped his small body on the sandy shore beneath him, scooting himself closer to the platinum blonde as he gazed up at the majestic scene playing out on the sky above them. The younger boy blushed lightly as he attempted to nonchalantly lay his hand over his friends pale one resting on the sand next to him. _

_Riku smiled to himself as he felt the small tan hand rest over his, he turned his gaze towards the brunette as Sora turned to face him flashing a shy grin. Aquamarine eyes softened as he turned his hand upright to grasp Sora's tanned one, lacing his fingers with the brunettes lovingly. The small boys blush spread to his ears as his smile glowed brighter, his eyes crinkling in bliss. Riku turned to gaze back up towards the falling stars, watching the night sky share its beauty as his hand rested in the palm of his most cherished person. _

_The sea and the sky smiled fondly down upon their most loved children, the brilliant stars twinkling in approval. A warm ocean breeze blew over the two figures as they watched the night sky, caressing their skin lovingly with its moist fingers. The night hummed with adoration towards the two boys sitting on the shore, their silhouettes blessed by the moons soft white light as they continued living in their own little world._

_~End of Dream~ _

Aquamarine pools fluttered open as the teen awoke, blinking his sea blessed orbs groggily to clear them of sleep. He let out a lazy yawn, raising a pale hand to rub his face as he began to wake up.

Riku glanced up as a soft beeping sound came from the intercom, the seatbelt light glowing softly above him.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing within the next five minutes." The voice cut off with a soft click indicating the end of the announcement. Riku glanced out the window, looking down upon the dark ocean lining the white shore as rows of sea foam rolled over the black canvas. The teen rested his head back against the headrest, his silver locks tickling his forehead from the movement.

The plane began to descend, the feeling of weightlessness lightly showing the indication of landing. Silver lashes fluttered closed as the plane began to make contact with land, the noise resonating throughout the ship. The inertia pulled at the teen as the plane began to slow down from its landing, rotating to drive to its platform on the left.

Riku sighed lightly as the seatbelt light shut off, the other passengers shuffling to begin their departure from the plane. The teen stood as he waited to exit through the line forming down the aisle, making his way towards the door as soon as there was an opening in the formation of passengers. The blonde shuffled towards the door, remembering to ask the flight attendant where he could find a cab.

Riku paused before the exit, the woman discontinuing her goodbyes as she glanced at him curiously.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find a cab?" Riku waited for her response, his hand resting casually in his pocket.

"Yes sir, there's a desk by the baggage claim that can arrange that for you." Riku nodded offering his thanks before he exited the plane through the platform, walking through the gate to arrive in the eastern wing. The platinum blonde surveyed the area, noticing a sign along the ceiling pointing towards baggage claim. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked in the direction towards his bag, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked through the Gummi-port wing.

Riku arrived at the baggage claim shortly, the sound of a buzzer going off indicating the arrival of his flights luggage. The teen made his way over to the rotating piece of equipment, waiting to find his suitcase. He glanced around at the rotating items as he searched for his black bag. The said object slowly came into view as it fell onto the platform, slowly making its way over to Riku. He reached a pale hand to grab onto the handle as soon as it was within reaching distance, yanking it over the barrier with ease.

Riku ran his fingers through his moon blessed locks, turning around to look for the desk the attendant mentioned. He surveyed the room, his eyes landing on a desk labeled "Transportation" in big yellow letters. The teen reached his hand to grab onto his bag, making his way over to the desk across the room as he rolled the bag behind him.

The blonde approached the desk, waiting for the man behind the counter to notice him. Riku rested his elbow on the counter as the man turned around, slightly surprised at the teens sudden appearance.

"Hullo. Can I 'elp you sir?" The man had a thick island accent.

Riku lowered his arm from the counter. "Yes, I need a cab."

The man nodded, turning around after mumbling something close to 'One second.' Riku sighed as he returned his hand to his pants pocket, waiting for the information so he could leave. The man turned around again a moment later, confirming the cab arrangement in his headset.

"'Dere's a cab outside at 'de moment 'dat's free." Riku said his thanks, turning around to head out through the automatic doors.

The humid island air assaulted Rikus senses as it rushed over him when he walked outside, his eyes searching for the mentioned cab. They landed on an obnoxiously yellow car resting a few yards from him, its owner leaning against the door smoking a cigarette. Riku made his way over to the driver, dragging his heavy bag behind him.

"Excuse me, I need to get to-" Riku paused a moment, leaning over to dig for the slip containing the address in his bag. He pulled out the small piece of paper along with some cash, glancing at the scribbled contents decorating it. "1113 Fairview Avenue, Destiny Islands." The cab driver glanced over at him, offering a nod in acceptance.

Riku moved to the right as the man grabbed his bag, tossing it in the popped trunk of the cab car. He walked around to the driver's side, motioning for the teen to get in the back. Riku moved over to the cab door, pulling on the handle as he opened the door and sat down. He shut the door quickly as the driver began suddenly speeding off down the road towards the coast. Rikus attention shifted to the man up front as he turned around to face him.

"It'll be about 10 minutes." The man turned back around to focus on the road.

The teen rested his head against the window as they drove towards his destination, his mind swimming with questions. _'I wonder…is this the same Leon that lived with Sora?' _He shook his head scoffing to himself, his silver locks swaying from the action. _'There's no way it'd be that easy.' _Riku turned his head to gaze out the window at the palms rushing by. _'But maybe…maybe my luck might change for once.' _He let out another sigh, the puff of air escaping his pale lips into the car air.

Riku focused on his surroundings again, noticing the scenery had been taken over by expensive beach houses. He turned his head to gaze towards the front of the car as he noticed the vehicle was coming to a stop. The driver turned around, his expression bored.

"That'll be $38." Riku nodded, reaching in his pocket to grab the money he had taken out of his bag earlier. The teen handed the man a crisp $100 bill, not really caring about the change.

"I only have hundreds." Riku lowered his hand as the driver grabbed the bill from his grasp; he turned and opened the car door to get out as the man scoffed. He shut the door behind him, looking at the house that stood before him. It was breathtaking; the white molding adorning the walls gave it a coastal look as the ocean peeked from behind the structure. Riku turned around as he heard the man grunt, yanking his bag out of the car to set it next to the boy. The man nodded his head in a goodbye as he made his way to the driver door. Riku offered his thanks to him as the man closed the door, driving off into the night a moment later.

The teen turned around to face the house once again, taking a deep breath to steady his racked nerves. He raised aquamarine eyes towards the dark mahogany door resting ten feet in front of him, nodding to himself as he restored his courage. Riku lowered his hand to grab the extended handle of the suitcase resting behind him, rolling it alongside his figure as he made his way towards the door.

The platinum blonde arrived at the door, raising a pale fist to knock on the dark wood as he set his bag upright. He paused before his knuckles hit the door, his expression falling somewhat as he doubted the reality of the situation. He stood there as the ocean breeze cooled his skin, offering its encouragement towards his bravery. Riku gulped loudly, shaking his head to clear himself of his doubts. His pale knuckles resumed their path towards the deep wood, his knocks resonated a solid sound throughout the houses confines. He lowered his hand, waiting as his heart pounded in his chest anxiously.

Rikus stomach turned anxiously as he heard a ruffling behind the door, a rough grumbling following behind it. He stood on the front porch as the wooden portal slowly opened to reveal a tall brunette man clad in nothing but black boxer briefs, his shaggy chestnut hair framing his scarred face. Riku raised his head the look the man in the eyes, his heart pounding in his ears as he gazed into stormy grey pools. The man's eyes widened in disbelief, his expression kept blank.

Riku cleared his throat, leaning back on the heels of his feet.

"Leon?"

**A/N: **Well here's another picture of our kawaii little Sora and Riku in their school uniforms!

Remove the spaces :3

http:/ kingdom-yaoi. tumblr .com /post /4127881868 /sora-riku-school-ver

Alright guys. I SWEAR! If I don't get 10 reviews on this chapter I won't upload the next one :I *Pouts* SO get BUSY!

JK!

No…but seriously..


	5. To Embrace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any ideas or characters pertaining to the original Kingdom Hearts storyline and/or characters…just my bag of pebbles *sigh*

**To Embrace**

"Leon?"

The tall brunette continued to stand bewildered from the sight standing before him, a thick silence filling the air between the two males.

"I'm seeing dead people…" The man raised a hand to rub his face groggily, sighing heavily as he lowered his hand again. "I need more sleep." Leon stepped back to shut the door shaking his head to himself, a muffled grumbling sounding through the door as the teen stood there confused. Riku took a moment to register what happened, raising a hand again to knock harder on the door a second time.

The door swung open to reveal Leon again, this time appearing more awake than before. Riku took no time in starting the conversation again as the man stood there staring at him in disbelief.

"My name is Riku Kuriamizu, Aerith sent me here under the impression that you were my godfather." He turned to his bag to grab the letter out of the side pocket, handing the envelope to the man standing in the doorway. Leon took the offered letter, glancing down towards it before resuming his gaze on the platinum blonde standing on his doorstep.

"I know who you are," The brunette paused, a frown appearing on his face. "But I was informed that you had passed away about a year and a half ago…" Rikus eyes widened as he finished his sentence, a frown gracing his own features as well.

"Who told you that?" Riku shoved his hands back into his pockets, scoffing towards the information he just heard.

Leon raised his arm to lean against the door, scratching his abdomen casually. "Sora and I had tried getting in contact with you almost two years ago, your mothers new husband told us you had died in an accident." He lowered his hand back down to his side, pushing himself back off of the door to stand straight as he raised the letter in front of him. Stormy grey eyes glanced down and the cursive handwriting adorning the white envelope, his orbs widening again in realization.

"But…this is Aerith's handwriting." Leon swung the door fully open, turning around to walk down the hallway towards a lavishly furnished room. He paused a few feet from the door, gazing at Riku over his shoulder.

"Shut the door behind you." Leon resumed walking towards the room down the hallway, taking a seat on the plush leather couch. The platinum blonde walked through the front door rolling his bag behind him as he shut the door with is foot, heading towards the room Leon had entered.

The teen glanced at the man sitting on the couch, the opened letter resting in his hands as his eyes read through its contents. He raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief as he read on. Riku stood at the entrance of the room, leaning against the wall as he waited for the man to finish.

"Well…that pretty much explains everything." Leon sighed heavily as he folded the letter up, neatly putting it back into the envelope. "There's an empty room down the hall to the right, it's yours now. Do whatever you want with it." He gestured to the right of Riku with his hand lazily. The man grunted as he stood up from the couch, making his way up the stairs lining the wall to the left. He paused at the top of the steps, turning his head to the side.

"I'll need to talk to you about all this sometime. Whenever you're ready let me know." He paused, his shoulders slumping tiredly. "…Sora is on a school trip, he'll be back later tomorrow morning." Leon sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion. "You know…the news of your death…he was the one who took the worst of it." The man stifled a yawn as he stretched lazily, his back popping in a random array of cracks. "I'll let you be the one to break the news to him, I'm sure that might raise his spirits." The man chuckled to himself on the second floor. "Well, goodnight Riku." He began walking off into the dark towards his room, pausing once more as he lowered his voice. "I…I'm glad you're alive. So let's keep it that way this time alright?"

Riku chuckled, a smirk playing on his face. "I'll do my best."

A smile spread across the older man's face, he laughed softly at the boy's sharp wit. "Night messiah."

"Night Leon." Rikus smirk grew slightly, his eyes lighting up from the previous jest.

Riku stood quietly in the unfamiliar hall, glancing towards the suggested room to his right. He took a deep breath in the silence, grabbing the handle to his bag as he padded his way to the mentioned room. He approached the white door, grasping the brass handle as he pressed down to open the portal to his new life. The teen stood in the doorway as the door slowly opened, revealing his new living quarters.

'_Damn.' _Riku observed the room with appreciative eyes. There was a king bed resting against the wall on a raised platform in the room, a deep wooden modern dresser and desk lining the two walls beside it. What really impressed the blond wasn't the expensive furniture or the impressive interior design, but the large window lining the wall opposite of the bed. The ocean was right outside his bedroom, the soft waves lapping at the sand was clearly visible from his position at the door. He rolled his suitcase over to the side of his bed as he made his way over to the large wall window, gazing out to the island lining the dark horizon. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the times he shared with his friends on that small island, a chuckle escaped his pale lips causing a puff of fog against the window resting in front of him. Riku shook his head to himself as he turned around, yawning lazily while stretching out his arms as he made his way over to the bed.

The teen stepped up on the platform next to the bed, plopping down lazily on top of the bed comforter. Riku grinned as he felt himself sink into the memory foam mattress. "Oh FUCK yes." He rolled over, sprawling himself over the heavenly bed as he sighed blissfully. He smiled as he felt the familiar essence of sleep slowly take over his mind; closing his eyes as he reveled in the chance the fates had given him. The teen slowly drifted off as the moon graced his features with its white light, his blessed locks glowing soft silver as he faded off to sleep.

The sound of the coast gulls calling their morning catch pulled the platinum blonde from his slumber, the soft rush of waves filling the background. Silver lashes fluttered open over Aquamarine eyes as he began to wake up, failing to stifle a yawn. Riku grunted as he turned over on his back, reaching a hand up to scratch an annoying itch on his neck. A soft sigh escaped pale lips as he sat up on the edge of his bed, slowly standing up to make his way over to the window.

Riku smiled to himself. The island was clearly visible now in the sun, its enchanting green palms and plants inviting him to explore their lush wonders again. He sat there staring at the island, bliss overflowing from his heart at the thought of being able to see Sora again. He was so close, yet he never felt so far away. Riku chuckled, turning around to make his way into the main area of the house.

The platinum blonde walked down the hallway towards the living room he was in the night before, pausing when he heard an array of sounds coming from the kitchen. Riku turned to the left after facing the living room, approaching an archway leading to an elaborate kitchen. He glanced around only to have his gaze land on the back of a man cooking at the stove, his blonde hair resembling Sora's unruly spikes in an uncanny measure. Riku cleared his throat, not wanting to be rude and just watch the man.

The tall blonde turned his head, his deep blue pools landing on the pale teen standing in the archway. "Oh, good morning." He flashed an attractive smile towards the new guest standing in the doorway. "You're Riku I suppose?" Riku nodded his head, his curiosity spiking on who this new person was.

The older blonde flashed another smile in the teens direction, his teeth a pearly white. "I'm Cloud Strife, I live here as well." He waved a wooden spatula in the air as he chuckled to himself, turning around to resume his cooking.

"Nice to meet you." Riku flashed a smile of his own before turning his attention towards the window holding the ocean in its view, his small childhood island resting not far off the coast. The platinum blonde walked over to the glass covered portal, his gaze holding on the island. He stood there resting his hands in his pockets as the sound of Cloud moving around the kitchen filed his ears, the soft clatter of kitchen utensils filling the silence.

The older man glanced over towards Riku, his eyes following the teens gaze towards the land off shore. He smiled softly to himself as he eyes brimmed with an understanding that's only gained by age, pausing his cooking to walk over to the window next to the teen. "You know," He clasped his hands behind his back as he faced the window, his gaze resting on the same Island. "we have a boat tied to the dock outside." Cloud chuckled softly, turning his head to look at the teen gazing out the window. He returned his attention to the ocean outside the glass panel. "It would do it some good to be taken out today."

Riku arched a refined silver brow as he turned his head to glance at the man looking out the window beside him. Clouds smile brightened as he saw the teen face him out of the corner of his eye. "Think you can help me out with that?"

The platinum blonde smiled inside, his spirits rising at the given chance. "I think I can manage something."

Cloud nodded, turning back to make his way to his previous cooking spot by the counter. The man began his task again, humming to himself softly as Riku turned to make his way back to his new bedroom. The blonde walked through the white door to his room, looking around for the suitcase his mother packed. He spotted it resting by the raised platform his bed stood on, making his way over to the object so he could lift it on the bed and reveal its confines. Riku glanced down at the items filling the suitcase, a large amount of stylish clothes as well as a huge pile of cash next to a wad of expensive looking jewelry. He grabbed a black tank top resting on the top of the pile, as well as some slightly baggy grey slacks. The blonde laid the clothing on the bed as he began to undress, revealing his pale well-toned abs above an attractive V.

The sunlight caressed his milky skin greedily, spreading warmth over his pale skin. The teen quickly grabbed the articles of clothing, slipping them over his godly figure hurriedly as he made his way over to the window to search for the pier Cloud had mentioned earlier. Aquamarine orbs raked the shore, landing on the said object quickly. Rikus heart fluttered as he saw the wooden paddle boat resting alongside the wooden structure, lolling along the waves lazily as they lapped at its wooden surface. He smiled to himself as he turned leaving his room, making his way quickly out the front door. The platinum blonde glanced around as he searched for a way to the back of the house, spotting a small trail leading around the left of the coastal structure. He made his way down the path, walking over the sandy shore as he arrived at the wooden pier. Riku walked down the creaky worn down wood, pausing next to the rowboat as he untied the old rope connecting it to the dock.

The teen stepped down into the old sea boat, pausing before he sat down to gaze at his cherished childhood home. Aquamarine eyes fluttered closed as he raised his head to feel the warm humid ocean breeze caress his face, swaying his godly locks mischievously as he reveled in the familiar feeling. A blissful sigh escaped his pale lips as he opened his sea blessed orbs, nodding to himself as he sat down grabbing the ores to begin rowing across the crystal water. The clear light blue water lopped at the boat as the waves bobbed the said object to its desire, a soft breeze blowing against the blondes pale skin. Riku grunted as he continued to paddle towards the island, his destination now within a few yards. He turned his head to find the old dock standing about teen feet to his left, rowing himself quickly to the side as he grabbed the rope to tie the boat off.

The blonde paused before he tied the final knot, his gaze fixating on the other lone boat tied to the dock. _'Could Sora be here?' _ He shook his head to himself as he dismissed the thought. _'I can't let me hopes up; it's near impossible he'd be here. He's on a school trip after all…' _Riku scoffed to himself as he resumed tying the final knot to secure the rowboat in place, jumping out of the boat once he finished. The old wooden structure gave a groan in protest as his heavy weight bore down on its old material, the waves lopping at the poles below. The platinum blonde chuckled to himself as he padded towards the sand, pausing to sit and remove his shoes as well as roll his pants to his knees once he reached the last wooden plank. Riku grunted as he lifted himself off the old wood, glancing towards his right as he decided to head towards the water lining the shore by the island.

The blonde smiled blissfully to himself as he padded over to the water, small bits of sand being kicked up with his every step. Riku paused before the lapping waves, wriggling his toes in the fine white sand with childish glee. A brilliant smile spread across his pale lips as he took the first step into the water; it's cool temperature relaxing his ankle as the waves rushed against his pale legs. He walked until he was knee deep in the crystal water, the salty liquid sloshing around his legs as he stood still.

The hot air swayed against his skin, the reflection of the light on the water playing across his silhouette in an intricate beautiful pattern. Silver eyelashes fluttered closed over aquamarine orbs as he raised his head to feel the warmth of the sun, its rays caressing his skin lovingly.

Riku smiled contently, peace spreading its blessed essence throughout his soul. He remembered how this island knit his most precious memories together, with his most cherished person. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the night he spent watching falling stars in the night sky with his childhood love, the soft feel of Sora's hand in his as they shared a breathtaking moment.

"…Riku?"

The blonde froze, his attention snapping back from his memory of childhood sweet nothings. He recognized that voice. Aquamarine pools snapped open as he gazed towards the ocean shocked, he couldn't believe the person whose voice that belonged to could be standing right behind him; only a few feet away. His heart pounded in his chest, the sound resonating in his ears as he stood frozen in disbelief.

_In you and I there's a new land~_

The platinum blonde slowly began to turn his head, glancing over his shoulder; he was sure he was just hearing things. This was too good to be true…right?

_Angel's in flight~_

His sea blessed pools landed on a lone silhouette standing on the shore a few feet from him; a head of unruly cinnamon spikes jetting out messily above a pair of breathtaking azure orbs, surrounded by sun kissed skin. A half-eaten sea salt ice cream hanging limply between his plump pink lips, half of its contents missing as it dripped slowly off the stick.

_My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah~_

Rikus heart nearly stopped. The brilliant azure eyes that haunted his memories so fondly were staring at him affectionately from the shore, only a few feet from himself. He felt his heart swell inside his chest, he had finally found his light again.

_Where fears and lies melt away~_

The small tan brunette stood alone on the shore as a trail of salty goodness dripped down the pop-sickle stick resting in his mouth, sky blessed orbs widened in blissful disbelief as they gazed into aquamarine pools. The warm summer breeze swayed across the messy Destiny High uniform, soft blue plaid pants and tie swaying to the winds playful movement. Deep azure pools shined with adoration, a breathtaking white smile blessing sun kissed skin as small droplets gathered above his thick cinnamon lashes. The brunette sniffed attempting to fight back tears as his deep azure orbs kept their gaze on Riku, a soft blush spreading across the younger teens tan cheeks.

_Music will tie~_

Riku chuckles softly to himself as he watches Sora's reaction from learning of his remaining existence. Adoration lined his sea blessed eyes as he gazed at the brunette standing a small distance away on the sand. The platinum blonde lifted his foot in the crystal blue water, sloshing around salty seawater as he turned to face his light.

_What's left of me what's left of me now~_

Riku flashed a charming smile as the corners of his sea blessed pools crinkled in bliss.

"I'm back." The older teen chuckled out loud, the noise bringing Sora back from disbelief.

_My fears and lies~_

The brunettestanned foot took a shaky step forward, slowly taking a few more as he inched closer to the platinum blonde. A sudden pause took over his movements as he hung his arms beside him, a soft giggle escaping his light pink lips. An adoring smile blessed his lips, its brilliance outshining the sun on summers best day. Tears began to flee his azure pools freely as his smile grew, their trails shining in the sunlight against his soft tanned skin.

"You're home."

_Melt away~_

**A/N:** OKAY! So don't kill me! OAO *hides behind Riku*

Jordan: I know in the end the whole, "we're back" and "You're home" was between Sora and Kairi, but I was listening to Utada Hikaru while typing this XD and I thought that'd be the perfect conclusion to this chapter!

Sora: *Sniffles and claps* Ne Jordan-chan that was so touching! T^T

Riku: Oi, why did you have to make me a total sap like this lazy kid over here *pokes sora's head*

Jordan: Oh shush! I know you were always jealous of Kairi and Sora's scene! I gave you your romantic reunion!

Riku: *blushes*

Muahahaha!


End file.
